Down The Rabbit Hole - Part Three
Bridge The bridge is arranged to permit operation by a single person, but additional stations are available to delegate ship's functions if needed. A main operations console is situated underneath the forward window, with a single seat. On either side of the primary console are two secondary consoles, each with a universal design so that they can accept operations transferred to them from the primary console. Each is equipped with a single seat. Behind the forward section, the bridge is arranged to be comfortable for those who are not involved with flying the ship. A pair of comfortably padded couches line the walls, and the floor has a rectangular area that can raise up to provide a small table if needed. The aft hatchway is situated on the rear wall, between a pair of light fixtures that provide soft lighting for the sitting area. Tharsis is currently 'sitting' in the pilot seat, several of the displays active with various charts, graphs, and raw data displays as he stares at them intently. Varalhas found a seat on the bridge mostly away from the action. He watches the SEALs warily. Tharsis looks up from the displays. "One thing's for certain, we're not in Hiverspace any more... and we're not in the normal universe either. The quantum signature doesn't match..." he says, shaking his head a bit. "Last night's discussions got me thinking, and I had to run the numbers. Simply put, I have no idea where in the hell we are." Varal looks up at the avatar and smiles pleasantly. "You have to understand, that really doesn't mean anything to me. There's Fastheld, and not Fastheld. And this remains not Fastheld." "True, true. This is certainly not Fastheld, and all anyone ever does is talk about this 'Earth' place, I feel more out of place than I did on Comorro. However, I got to breathe the air, see the sky and touch the ground. I also had a fight, I suppose it could be called one. A worthwhile vacation," Norran suggests, leaning back against the couch and folding his hands behind his head. "Let me break it down this way. Your city of Fastheld was on a planet. That planet was then in this 'sea of stars'. There are many 'seas of stars' out there, all of them not connected through normal means. What we passed through the other day could be considered a sort of 'whirlpool' that drew us through a doorway that was opened between two 'seas'. Now we are in a completely different sea, with different stars, and different planets. The last is blatantly obvious from what we've seen." Tharsis says. "As for Earth, it was another planet in the same 'sea' that your planet was also in, just far far away." Varal laughs softly. "The joke of it is, Norran, you're right. It has been sort of a vacation, hasn't it?" The smiles returns towards Tharsis. "Sea. Like a large river, right? Or a lake? I had heard of them." Tamila makes her way into the bridge with a cup of coffee, looking a little bit stiff with her movements. She moves over and takes a seat on the lounge, quietly listening. "To travel between realms, hm? Perhaps then there exists a way to return to the original, though even returning to Comorro's realm sounds like we need to make use of someone's talents to nearly turn us to ash, which I am not much in support of," Norran answers with a slight frown. "With the Kamir having made a mess of the original realm, I doubt returning there is much of a possibility at this point." Tharsis says. "If this is another realm, then it's another 'sector' of time and space that was untouched by the Kamir's meddling." Varal shrugs. "Like having different districts, I guess." He doesn't seem terribly interested. Tamila takes a sip of her coffee, before adjusting her shoulder and looking between the others on the bridge. She remains in quietly, as if considering something. "I know the year is 2650." Tharsis nods. "Something the guard confirmed for us last night. So if anything, this was a dimensional transit, and not a temporal one." Norran stares. Varal shakes his head. "It's like trying to understand an archmage." "Or we haven't changed universes at all, but been flung to some remote part of Hiverspace," Tamila suggests, as she looks down to her coffee. "My question is, what made the dust cloud so special? What didn't we factor into the initial calculations?" "Oh we've changed universes... my readings are pretty clear on that." Tharsis says. "Which brings the question to my mind, is what brought these people here from Earth." Varal grins. "We don't even know what brought us from Fastheld." "Tharsis thin' 'bout the differences 'tween our universe and the ancients which were on Comorro with us," Tamila says. "There was only one minor difference in our histories, apparently that was Sivad. Who's to say that the Lothan ain't from another universe that also has earth?" She slowly turns to look towards Fastheld. "I don't thin' anyone knows the answer to that one. Most likely never will." "It's possible... I'm hoping that our current hosts will be more talkative about their history. Then we might get some answers." Tharsis says. Subhan sits on a couch, sipping tea and listening with a large degree of confusion. About that time, the lead SEAL reappears in the aft hatchway. "We're approaching orbit of Tristifar. We've got you clearance to proceed to the spaceport at New Washington. You're cleared to depart the Lexington at any time." Varal frowns a moment. "So. Um. How do we get back to Comorro? Have a map?" Tharsis looks up and nods. "No better time than the present." he says, turning to the controls which start to power up. Tamila nods in agreement. "Well, I thin' not gettin' locked up this time ain't too bad," she admits. She glances twoards the SEAL leader and thumbs towards him. "See, they ain't too bad either. Ain't bein' all tourist like and tryin' to over-compensate by wavin' a weapon 'round." A glance is directed towards Varral. "Comorro ain't any where 'round, Varal. We ain't in Gray tower any more." As Tharsis departs the Lexington's bay, he banks around to head towards the planet. As he does, the level of activity in orbit around the planet is significant. What appears to be a large shipyard is in orbit nearby with over a dozen large vessels berthed. As he passes close to them, their names are visible. More carriers are visible, such as the USS Enterprise, USS Yorktown, and USS Nimitz. Other vessels are also visible, including two large battleship class vessels, the USS Missouri and the USS West Virginia respectively according to their markings. Smaller shuttles fly past, as well as fighter patrols as Tharsis angles to enter the atmosphere. The descent lasts only a few minutes until Tharsis flies in low towards the city below. As he reaches the spaceport, he settles into a hover over a pad and slowly descends to gently touch down on his landing gear. The lead SEAL stands as the ship settles into place. "We've got some transportation arranged for you." he offers. "It's a long way across town." Varal scratches the side of his face. "Is this going to be one of those interrogation deals, or some sort of formal affair? I'm certainly not dressed presentably." "Hope it ain't one of those interrogation deals," Tamila grumbles, as she takes several deep breaths. "Bruises ain't come up from the last one." The woman touches gingerly at her side. "So we might get locked up 'gain, then end up bein' rescued by someone else." The group is led to a waiting hoverbus after they clear customs, which this time consists mostly of just asking if they have anything to declare and taking stock of their possessions which are documented and returned. The journey through town follows several main streets, upon which can be seen buildings that appear like Washington DC of old. The Washington Monument, the Capitol Building, the National Mall. Eventually the bus pulls to a stop in front of an exact duplicate of the White House. The group is led within to the Oval Office, and offered seats on the couches and extra chairs within. Oval Office - White House West Wing A lavishly decorated room, this oval shaped office sports a large wooden desk in front of a large window that looks out onto the gardens beyond. In front of the desk are two plush couches facing a wooden coffee table in the center. A large holo unit sits on one side with easy viewing from the desk. Behind the desk on a pole is a flag that looks much like the United States flag, but has 100 stars in its blue field. Varal grunts as he enters the oval office. "Really should have packed something nicer. Thought it was just going to be coffee and fireworks." Tamila seems rather happy with being able to keep her sword this time, and follows in after Varal. "You got coffee, fireworks and a day trip," she tells the man. Tharsis follows in as well and chooses a likely seat. "Wow... definitely a plush office." he says, looking around impressively. A server arrives with a tray on which is a large tea pot and cups for everyone, and sets it down on the coffee table between the two couches. After a few more minutes, the door on the side opens, and Neanderthal dressed in a navy blue pin stripe suit with a light gray tie and white shirt underneath steps in and takes a seat behind the large desk. "Welcome, my friends, to the United Systems of Tristifar. I am President Silas Lincoln, and I am honored to have you as my guests. I have no doubt that you have many questions, and from the reports I have received, I have several for you as well." he says, leaning forward to knit his hands together and observe the group. Varal finds a seat on one of the seats. Assuming there is sea in the teapot, he serves some to himself. Tamila regards the Neanderthal closely, quietly listening as she sits down. She doesn't move to serve herself tea, in fact she regards it warily. She glances towards Varal, and then Tharsis, as if looking for a someone to make provide the correct way of greeting. Tharsis nods to the President. "Many thanks to your hospitality, Mr. President. I'm sure we can answer any questions you might have, but I know I have at least one. From what we have heard so far, you seem to originate from Earth. How exactly did that happen?" "Ah yes." responds President Lincoln. "That is indeed a story. All of us, including those on Lothan that you had the unfortunate luck of meeting, are descended from a group of scientists, their families, and many who joined them to escape the GDV that was spreading across Earth. They departed in the spring of 2074 on board a massive generation ship designed by them and constructed for a long journey. Unfortunately, one of the passengers had GDV..." he says, pausing to take a sip from his own tea cup. Varal adds some sugar and cream, if there's any, to his tea, and sips. Everyone has been given one RP Point! Confetti points brought to you by: Brody! "And here is where the survivors ended up. Where is here?" Tamila asks curiously, though in a quiet and polite tone. "It's just that I don't thin' any of us are sure where we are, Mister President." The President returns his cup to the saucer and continues. "The disease spread rapidly through the ship, but many aboard had a unique gene structure that resulted in the de-evolution stopping at this level, but our mental capacity, and if you'll forgive me, fertility, remained intact. They considered it a fortunate happenstance, and decided to continue on to find a new home, firmly believeing that Earth had been wiped clean of humanity. As to where we are, during the trip, they encountered a sort of spacial anomaly that drew them in and nearly destroyed the ship, but when they emerged they were in this place, and were able to find a planet to colonize. As best as they could tell, and as best as we have been able to tell through our later explorations, it was an entirely new universe. The planet they found was the planet you were taken to by the Wrr'Gotan'Togat's troops, and it is from there that our race has expanded and grown over the centuries. Originally we were one, and all under the Wrr'Gotan'Togat, but many systems began to disagree with his policies and tactics, and declared independence. The Expanse shattered into six nations, but the Wrr'Gotan'Togat would not let us go easily, and thus a terrible war known as the Bloodletting erupted." Varal frowns a moment. "It seem, however, that you have the advantage over this Wrr'Gotan'Togat" the word is brutally mispronounced, "seeing as you can land troops and remove captives from his dungeon." He takes another sip. "Which is impressive in its own right, Master President. I doubt you'd be so altruistic to rescue us were the threat of all out war not miniscule." "I thin' they might still be at war," Tamila notes, shaking her head. However at Varal's remark, se grins. "Which makes me wonder why we weren't shot out of the air takin' off." She finally leans forward, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Unless the team of operatives were already in place, and struck quickly and without warning." She seems to consider something, and then shakes her head again while leaving the thought unspoken. The President nods. "In fact we are still in a Cold War of sorts. The Bloodletting ended less than 80 years ago, and the only reason the Wrr'Gotan'Togat has not dared to proceed against us is because we have strong alliances with the other two nations in the Expanse, those being the Empire of Meiyo and the Republic of Galhalla. Our combined strength easily matches his, and thus results in an uneasy standoff. Skirmishes, however, like the one in which we extracted you, are not uncommon. As for the strike that liberated you, my operatives in the Lothan capitol sabotaged the defense grids. Other than the guards which your group fought to escape, the operation was almost entirely unknown." he says, taking another ship of his tea. "I'm sure the details will come out, and there will be retaliation, but we are prepared for it." Setting his tea cup down once again, he leans back in his chair. "The reports I have indicate that some of you might have some distant ties to Earth, and if so, then our ancestor's belief that Earth was a dead planet were not correct. The news is heartening, of course, but that was so long ago, our entire identity as a society has changed. What interests me the most, as well as many of our scientists, is how you were able to cross into the Expanse. It is a feat we have been attempting to duplicate for centuries and have not had much success." Varal nods slowly. "That Lothan King decapited the son of the Empire of Meiyo, I believe, the other day," he notes, "which may be problematic for your alliance." There's a pause as he sips his tea. "I'm really the last person to comment on it, but there are a lot of humans from a lot of different places, and if you choose to believe it, times." He motions towards Tamila. "She, of course, knows more than I." Tamila slowly leans back with her recently poured cup of tea, wincing a little bit. She then nods to Varal when he speaks. "I can't really trace my family - I am native from Tomin Kora, heart of the Gray Syndicate. They say that all humans and those who decended from them, came from earth. The Solan people are native to Earth, Mars and Luna." She cautiously sniffs her tea, before taking a sip from it. "My associate here, no one knows where he and his folk came from." She takes a deep breath. "I ain't meanin' to sound rude, Mister President. You might have rescued us, but I'm very relucant to put every chip down on the table. Especially after Tofu's hospitality. I will say that I do believe we did generate a spacial anomoly during a test, and that is how we ended up here as well." "Yes, the Wrr'Gotan'Togat is not known for his hospitality to state prisoners." the President says with a hint of contempt. "I fully understand your distrust. However, I am sure that you are interested in returning from where you came, and I am willing to offer access to our labs and our best scientific minds to aid you in that goal. Until then, however, you may consider yourselves my honored guests, and every hospitality will be accorded to you." he says, finishing off his tea. Varal's mention of the execution is met with a nod and an expression of sadness. "Yes... the poor boy. I tried to make Hitoshima see reason in sending his own son on such a mission. Even as highly trained in the arts of the ninja as he was, it was a foolhardy mission. The security around the Wrr'Gotan'Togat himself is some of the best in the Expanse. His personal bodyguards are ruthless and highly trained. However, he felt it would succeed and I along with the Chief of the Galhallans, gave it our endorsement. Even if it had a slim chance of succeeding, it was a chance, and would have changed the balance of power in the Expanse forever. Unfortunately, he failed, and Hitoshima paid the price with his son's blood." he says, putting his hands to his temples. "Hitoshima will want vengeance of course, but he is sensible in some ways so I doubt his actions will be entirely rash. Only time will tell." Varal shrugs. "Well, in all honesty, I strongly doubt that you will find us changing the balance of power in any meaningful way." Tamila nervously raises a hand up to the back of her neck, and rubs. She bites her lower lip and then slowly nods. "It might be beneficial for both parties," she quietly replies. "My expertise, your lab, equipment and scientists. Well, I thin' that could be profitable for all involved." She slowly nods. "With hospitality, does that also mean we could even visit a beach if there's one nearby?" She seems a little hopeful. Then finally, she glances towards Tharsis. "What do you thin'?" Tharsis looks over to Tamila. "If we want to iron out the issues and perhaps open a stable conduit back home, then it might just be a lucky break." he says. "I know I don't want to live here forever, even if there are some bright spots." he says, before looking to the President. "No offense." "None taken." the President says with a smile. "I'd be wanting to find my way home as well. As for the beach, there are several nearby that you are more than welcome to use." he says, rising from behind his desk. "If you need help finding them, simply ask any of my aides and they will assist you. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment with the Minister of State from Galhalla. Until the next time." he says with a nod to the group, and heads out the side office door. Varal rises to his feet. "We do sincerely appreciate the rescue, Mister President." "Than' you Mister President!" Tamila says excitedly as the president starts to depart, as she sets her cup down and also stands. Most likely because Varal did it. "Wow... A beach and a lab." Her brow furrows. "Beach or the lab?" "If I were in your place, I'd go for the beach and wind down." Tharsis says with a grin. Varal looks towards Tamila. "Might as well enjoy the beach while you can. Might be awhile before we'll see another one. If we get back." Tamila looks between Tharsis and Varal, and then just grins. "You're both right," she agrees. "I thin' we all need to blow off some steam 'fore we get to work. C'mon folks, to the beach! Oh, and maybe even have a nice fancy meal, too." Category:Logs